Happy Devil's Day!
by Yami No Joou
Summary: It's a coincidence that today is Friday, June 6th, isn't it? It's 666, the Devil's Day. Ciel got involved in a tea party, held by Alois Trancy. And he had no clue what would it become eventually just by playing a simple game...


**Hi guys! It's Fridayyy today *yay* and I just realized it was the Devil's Day (06.06.06). So I has this interesting idea of writing a fiction, and so...it's just a one-shot chapter so possibly I wouldn't write a second chapter (kind of like an extra that's all). Enjoy people and please review if it's good or bad! XD**

**P.S: Main characters are Ciel and Sebby, and don't screw up when I write their romantic scenes, 'cuz I just ship them together.**

**Happy Devil's Day**

It was a fine Friday morning. Ciel was having his Earl Grey tea on his bed while Sebastian was preparing scones and strawberries for breakfast. The butler was humming delightfully, and Ciel wondered why. Sebastian opened the curtain, and it annoyed the young Earl, for it was so sunny that day.

"Oi, Sebastian. Quit humming. And where's my newspaper?" Ciel growled. Sebastian reached under the food trolley, and pulled out _The Daily News. _He gave it to Ciel.

"Here it is, young Master." He said.

"Hm…" The boy said while scanning through the papers. "Oohh…interesting… _'Urban legend: Devil's Day, Real or Fake?'_ Hey Sebastian, is there really like a day for the demons like you?" He asked, interested in the topic. Sebastian raised his eyebrows.

"To be honest, my Lord, I don't think there is one. The only one day that demons were allowed to stroll freely along the mortal world is Halloween night, I guess…" He thought for a moment. "But there is one excerpt from the _Bible _that asserts 666 to be one of the most widely recognized symbols for the Devil. I guess that was just a story that human made up, after all."

"I see…interesting…wonder what they'll do, huh." He continued to sweep through the news. Sebastian cleared his throat.

"But, young Master." He smiled. "There seemed to be an invitation for you from Earl Trancy." And he held out a small envelope that was stamped with a red wax seal. Sebastian used a letter knife to rip out the opening.

"…Alois Trancy? What for?" Ciel winced and took the letter. His eyes scanned through and he looked surprised.

"A tea party? Really…what is he up to this time?" Ciel wondered. Alois had always been such a fuss.

"Oh, a party then? I shall prepare a carriage, sir?" Sebastian asked.

"Wait. I did not say that I would come." He replied. "I just…don't like to enjoy parties and stuff…" He sighed.

"But my Lord, isn't it a great opportunity to offer our contract with the Trancy Company? The two companies hadn't had any kind of marketing relationship before, so how about now? You know you could expand the Funtom Company territory and deal with the other labels. And moreover, what would people think if you refuse joining their party?" Sebastian suggested.

Ciel shook his head and sighed. "Well, you have a point. Guess I have no choice…" Then he got up to dress for the day in a blue suit.

Sebastian organized a horse carriage and at noon they set off for the trip to Earl Trancy's. It was only Sebastian who accompanied him. The butler rode the carriage and at about two o'clock they arrived at the Trancy Estate. The mansion was decorated with rosebuds and the three purple headed servants-Thompson, Timber and Canterbury stood welcoming their arrival. Sebastian opened the door for Ciel and he stepped down.

"Oh ho Ciel! I can't believe you actually came!" Said Earl Alois Trancy, hopping down the concrete stairs, looking amused. He grabbed Ciel's arm.

"C'mon let's go inside. I had a surprise!" He said enthusiastically.

"Oi, gerroff!" Ciel said shoving the blonde boy away from himself. The double door that led to the back garden opened and there came a person who jumped right onto Ciel.

"Ciel! You came! I was hoping to see you too!" Said Lady Elizabeth Midford. Ciel's heart sank.

"Liz…Lizzy? Why are you here?" He asked.

"Oh, that's because Earl Trancy invited me too! He knew that you and I are cousins, so he thought you would be happier if I were here! Of course I came!" She smiled, and standing next to her was Paula, a brown-headed girl who was also her servant. Ciel heard Alois giggling. He looked around and saw…Prince Soma of India.

"Hi Ciel! It's nice to see you here!" He waved, smiling happily. Next to him stood Agni, his _khan-sama. _

"What-And why are you here too?" Ciel pointed.

"Hm? It was Earl Trancy who invited me. He knew you and I are best friends." Soma grinned and lifted his thumb.

"Ughh, you're not my _best friend!_…But of course, if you are invited, then…" Ciel looked desperately over his left. A Chinese man was sitting on a chair and on his laps were a beautiful Chinese girl with her hair braided in buns on each side of her head.

"Lau…" Ciel did a face-palm and he groaned. "I knew it…I shouldn't have come…"

"Aye, aye. You shouldn't say that. How are we supposed to enjoy without you? It is much more _interesting _if you were here with us…right, Ran-Mao?" He asked the girl. She nodded coldly.

"All right! Everybody is here! So shall I start my tea party then?" Alois announced.

"Woo-hoo!" Everyone exclaimed excitedly. BAAAAAMMMMMMMM. There was a huge noise of someone landing onto the ground.

"Eh? What is it? Come check it out, Claude." Alois instructed his butler.

"Yes, sir." Claude said, and he walked towards the gate.

"Ahhhhhhh~~~~ Sebas-chan! Soooo good I get to see you here, come come…muahh…" A red-headed man was hurtling towards Sebastian. He was also wearing a red female cloak, and red heels, and his eyeglasses were also red. But his eyes were green. This is the most-second-to-last annoying person that Ciel wouldn't want to meet.

"Grell Sutcliff? Where are you from?" Ciel said disgustingly. Then came another man dressed in a black suit. His hair was blonde and he got a pair of rectangular thick eyeglasses. His eyes were the same color as Grell's.

"Shh…We were sneaking away from work, so Grell told me to come to your manor to see his 'Sebas-chan'. But the boy gardener said you were off to Trancy's, so…Grell insisted the both of us to come here. Just…don't tell Will, 'kay?" Said Ronald Knox. Both him and Grell were _shinigami's_-death Gods, and Ciel thought they were supposed to be working at their headquarters. Sebastian knocked Grell off, leaving him face-down onto the ground.

"Excuse me, but…do I know you?" Alois said, rather annoyed. He looked at Grell and raised his eyebrows, crossing his arms.

"Oh, I forgot. I'm Grell, and this is Ron. I know Sebas-chan really well, well enough that you could also call me his fiancé! I'm sneaking from work, so…I just simply came here! And we're gonna join you of course!" He said delightfully.

"Huh…I guess you could. Just…don't be such a bother." Alois sighed. Then he raised his hand. "Okay, so enjoy, everyone, I have your food and desserts right on the table over there, just feel free to have them. And also…we're gonna play a game. A real _interesting _one." He grinned. "Who's in?" He asked.

"Ooh ooh, me, me!" Elizabeth said, rising her arm.

"Me too!" Soma said. "I'm good at games."

"Eh…what do you say, Ran-Mao? Shall I play for you?" Lau asked, stroking the girl's chin. Ran-Mao nodded.

"Hm…game? Funny…then I'll join too." Ciel leaned his chin onto his hands, for he never refused to play games. "I'm especially good at games." He grinned.

"Well then…I suggest all of us to play, too. And that includes the servants. Sebastian, Agni, Paula, and Claude, oh, tell Hannah and the other three that they're playing." Alois said to his butler, who nodded and walked away.

"Right. So we're playing a game called _Master-Servant._" Alois said. "I'm going to put everyone's name inside a hat, and draw out two names at a time. Everyone gets to play, and the two names that were pulled out will become partners for this game. The name that was pulled out first is the _Master, _which means he or she could put an order to the _Servant-_the second name that was pulled out. The _Servant _had to obey their _Master's _orders, no matter how ridiculous they are. _Masters _get to order whatever they wanted, and the game ends when the party is over. Everyone got it?" He asked.

Everyone had different expressions. Soma and Elizabeth were like the same, both being really excited for the game. Lau just sat there and hugged his Ran-Mao, who didn't express anything, either.

"Oohhh…If I get to be the Master, and Sebas-chan is my Servant… Ahhhhh! I'm gonna make him mine!" And Grell nosebleed. After hearing the rules, Ciel went green. He felt ill.

_Oh gosh. This is so terrible, what if I'm a Servant? Oh no…I don't wanna do this…_He buried his face into his hands. But he can't back off. It is a coward act to back off from a game. Sebastian was looking quite interested, and he walked over to Grell, talking about something in which Ciel wouldn't care for.

"All right. Game time!" Alois announced. He put his hand into the hat. "I'm gonna pull out the first name." Ciel's heart stopped for a second, and he relaxed when Alois said "Master-Elizabeth." Then he pulled out a second one, which read _Ronald. _

"Ehh…so I have to pair with this little Lady over here?" Ronald scratched his head. "Okay then…" Then Alois pulled out a different name.

"Master-Ran-Mao and Servant-Thompson."

"It's okay, Ran-Mao. Go with him." Lau gestured her over to the other servant. "Although I wish that I was the Servant…" He sighed and shrugged.

"Next…oh, it's my name. So…me-Master and…Grell-Servant." Alois said.

"Whattttttttttttttt? Noooooooooooo! Why do I have to stick with a brat like you?" Grell protested.

"You can't switch. Rules are rules, so…bear with it then." Alois smirked to Grell, while the red-headed shinigami wept tragically.

Alois pulled out several more names, and he got Soma-Paula, Lau-Agni, and Hannah-Canterbury.

"Oh ho…we have four more people left, so two more Masters and two more Servants, then: Sebastian, Claude, Timber, and Ciel. Let's see who's gonna get this!" He said. Elizabeth and Soma continuously banged onto the table, making drum noises.

"Aha! Master: Sebastian!" Everyone laughed. Ciel looked quite stunned.

"Oh dear…Sebastian?! What would he even do?" Ciel wondered.

"And here comes the Servant..." Alois pulled out a paper stick. "Oh dear." He changed his expression into a dull one. Then he burst out laughing and crawled onto the ground, shaking from laughter.

"Ci…Ciel Phantomhive, ah hahhahahahaahhah! Oh my gosh, Ciel Phantomhive! Hahahahaahaha! WAH HAHAHAHA!" Alois crawled onto the ground. Ciel's heart sank, and he looked like a corpse.

"Good heavens…" He dropped onto his knees that he had to lean onto the table. _Me-a servant of Sebastian? This is so ridiculous! Well anyway, this is just a game only…_He hoped that Sebastian wouldn't do anything so serious embarrassing.

"O...Okay, so that left Timber and Claude. Oohhh Claude…you are a Servant…better behave!" Alois grinned and pulled out his tongue. "All right everyone, let's play! And one more last step: I'm going to put on each person's arm a bracelet that had been specially made for this game. The bracelets would be tied between a Master and a Servant, and if the Servant refused to make an order, the Master gets to lock the bracelet on forever, and only the Masters that would have the keys. The game would be so much exciting!" Alois ordered Claude to put a bracelet on everyone's arms. "Now Masters, let out an order!" He beamed.

Noises started to develop. Ciel looked around and saw everybody being quite attracted to the game. Elizabeth ordered Ronald to put on a hot pink bonnet that made him look like a cow. The servant Thompson was just being embarrassed from head to toe and his face went crimson because Ran-Mao had been pulling his head and made him lean onto her breasts. Soma got Paula to dance into an Indian style, so the girl swayed around and fell because of dizziness. Lau told Agni to dress up like Ran-Mao, and he crawled onto the ground laughing because the _khan-sama _looked too much like a bloody idiot. Hannah was just flirting with Canterbury, and the loudest noise that Ciel could hear was Grell arguing with Alois.

"Why do I have to dress up like an elephant? It doesn't make any sense!"

"You can't disobey! I am the Master over here! Now get up and put this onto your head!"

"Noooo! That ruins my beautiful hair, noo! YOU GO PUT IT ON YOURSELF 'CUZ I JUST LOOK LIKE A LUNATIC PERSON!"

"Urgh get back here!" Alois yelled and he dashed over to catch Grell. Sebastian approached Ciel, smirking like he never smirked before.

"Well then, young 'Master'? I shall give you an order, then." He said. Ciel shuddered, and nodded. "I guess…we switch roles, then." He sighed. Suddenly, Sebastian lifted him up, grasping the boy tightly between his arms. Sebastian jumped onto the table.

"Sorry people, but I shall play the game with my Master somewhere else." He winked and jumped away, leaving shouting Grell behind.

"Sebastian come back hereeeeeeeee! It's not fairrrrr, wahhhhh!" Grell cried.

"O…Oi, Sebastian, what do you think you're doing, ah!" Ciel landed on a soft surface. He looked around. The scene stunned him.

"What the-is this my room? How could you-" He said shocked. Sebastian grinned and clapped his hands together.

"I told you, Master. I'm merely a _demon. _What else that I couldn't do?" He grinned. Ciel blushed.

"Al-Alright, so…order? I can't believe we're still playing this stupid game." He complained, the bracelet had been tickling him for a while, and it annoyed. Sebastian stroked his chin, and said.

"Hm…I wonder…right, Master, or should I say, _Servant, _I want you to dress up into a costume that I had specially made for you." And then he held out an average-sized box. Ciel raised his eyebrow.

"Ugh…how on earth did you think of making me to dress in a costume?" He opened the box, and his eyes widened. "WHAT THE-" Sebastian smirked devilishly.

Inside was a short-sleeve leather shirt with shorts made up of the same material. Ciel also spotted cat ears and a tail, and there were long, big boots with gloves that looked like paws to him. All was black, and Ciel could not imagine how lewd Sebastian was to make to dress up like a cat.

"Sebastian! It's a cat's costume!" He went red and looked over to Sebastian.

"Yes, young Master. A cat's costume. I want you to wear it. You know I just love kittens." He smirked.

"No-no way! I'll never wear these! It's too embarrassing!" He put down the clothes into the box.

"Ooh, then I suppose you don't want others to see _this?"_ He held out a whole stack of photographs, and showed them to Ciel. Horror cast onto his face. They were photos of him taking a bath, and being naked from head to toe. There were also photos of him sleeping, with saliva dripping down his cheeks. Photos of his scar-a red mark being imprinted onto the left side of his hip were also taken by Sebastian.

"You…you…how did you…" He gasped in horror as he looked through the photographs. He especially would not want everybody to know that he was imprisoned by this underground society that put Ciel as a sacrifice.

"Of course I have been prepared in case you refuse to, my Lord." He smiled. "Now…have you changed your mind, my Lord?" He asked.

Ciel gritted his teeth. There's no choice now.

"Fine. I'll wear it. Swear to God you don't peek." He glared at Sebastian.

"Absolutely." Sebastian replied. And he exited Ciel's bedroom. Ciel was left with the bundle of clothes laying on the bed.

"Geez…really…" Then he started to strip off. It was strange that the costume fitted him perfectly well. He walked towards the mirror and the Ciel he saw was a small little cat with his tummy showing out because the shirt was too short. The shorts, too, was so short that Ciel had to use his arms to cover his legs. He flushed and stood beside the bed.

"Se-Sebastian, I'm done." He blabbered. The door opened and Sebastian came in. At the first sight, Sebastian looked like he was electrocuted. He staggered for a moment and finally said.

"Young Master…you look…so cute…" Sebastian's face went red with excitement. Ciel blushed with embarrassment.

"Wha-what? Just shut up already…" He said, looking away while avoiding Sebastian's eyes. The butler looked like a hungry wolf.

"Mas…Master…can I touch you…?" He asked with his eyes like a puppy. Ciel swallowed.

"Fi-Fine. Go ahead. It's the rule." Ciel's heart beat fast. Sebastian approached and hugged him tightly, sniffing him like a cat.

"Oh young Master…you are so…CUTEEEEEEEE!" He exclaimed and it was the first time that Ciel heard Sebastian squealed. He sounded exactly like Grell. The next thing Ciel knew was that he was pinned onto the bed, with Sebastian on top of him.

"You look sooo delicious…this is out of my expectations…I didn't know you were _this _cute." He licked his lips. Then Sebastian bent down and kissed Ciel's neck, which made the young boy shuddered.

"Se-Sebastian, that tickles! Ahn~" Ciel said, covering his face with his paw-gloves. He was blushing so hard that his body trembled. Ciel was shaking like a scared kitten. Sebastian's eyes widened.

"Oh my gosh a kitten~~~" He lunged forward and unbuttoned Ciel's leather shirt.

"Hey-HEY! What do you think you're doing?" Ciel yelled, as his shirt was completely unbuttoned since it only had two buttons on it. Sebastian removed his necktie, looking extremely perverted.

"I can't control myself now, young Master, let me love you~" He licked his lips. Ciel's heart gave a thump.

_Oh Lord…why is he looking so sexy? Wait-what? No, no, no, you can't think that way, just get off! _Ciel thought to himself. His bottom half was twitching and Ciel became hard when Sebastian also took off his shirt, exposing his chest. Then it was Ciel's turn to be stripped off.

"Waitttt! Sebastian! Didn't you tell me to put this on?! Now you're telling me to strip them off? What kind of order is that? Ahnnn!" Ciel used his hands to cover his bottom half, which was becoming hard and wet.

"Oh, I almost forgot, I had to take a photo of this!" Sebastian exclaimed joyfully.

"What? Noooo! You are NOT taking my photos no more! Please!" Ciel begged Sebastian, this was way too embarrassing Ciel can't bear it.

"Well then if I don't take a photo I might eat you first." He grinned. Then he bent down to kiss Ciel's nipples, which were becoming hard as Sebastian licked and sucked them.

"Ahnn~" Ciel let out a moan that even got Sebastian more excited. He grabbed Ciel's hands which were covering his body and pinned them on the mattress.

"You don't need to hide, young Master. I'll get to eat all of you anyway…" Sebastian smirked.

"Ahnn…no…don't look. It's embarrassing…ahhh!" Ciel's member was twitching and it was becoming hard. Liquid was also dripping down. Ciel closed his eyes in shame. Sebastian used his hand to stroke the boy's member.

"Do you like it, my Lord?" He asked in excitement.

"Ahnn…ahnn! Se-Sebastian, ah! Unnnn….!" Ciel moaned. Sebastian kissed him on the lips, using his tongue to explore Ciel's mouth.

"Hm…you tasted like strawberries…I love strawberries…" Sebastian licked his fingers, then he bit Ciel on the ear and continue stroking his member.

"Se-Sebas…your…your 'thing', it's…it's showing up…" Ciel pointed at Sebastian's member, which was getting hard.

"Oh yes, young Master. Do you feel aroused?" He raised his eyebrow. Then his fingers found their way into Ciel's anal. He put one of his fingers inside.

"Ahhh! Sebastian! It hurts! Ahnn…" Ciel bit his lips.

"Don't worry, young Master, you'll get accustomed to it soon…and I promise you'll like it." Sebastian grinned. Ciel went red.

"Noooo it's so embarrassing! I don't want- ahnn! Unnnn…Se-Sebastian…ahnn…!" Sebastian bit his lips too, for he cannot wait anymore. He bent and thrust into Ciel.

"Ahnnnnnn~~ Ahnnn…Sebastian…I…unnnn!" Ciel yelled. He didn't know what to do besides clutching onto Sebastian, moaning like a kitten.

"Very well, my Lord…you are so cute…ah…I just want to eat all of you up." Sebastian kissed him.

"Ahhnnn…ahnn…Sebastian…I can't take it anymore…I'm cumming….ahnnn~~~~~" Ciel moaned, and his cum was leaking out of his member, so did Sebastian.

Ciel laid on the bed, twitching and gasping from pleasure and he just closed his eyes, letting Sebastian to kiss his chest and sucking his nipples.

"Se…bas…tian…the party…is over…" He opened his eyes to look at Sebastian, who was hugging him tightly inside of his arms.

"No no no no! I don't wanna! Don't wanna!" Sebastian shook his head like a puppy.

"But the game's over!" Ciel said.

"What if I don't want it to end?" Sebastian smirked. He reached for his pocket and drew out a small hourglass in the size of his thumb.

"This," he said "is a time-turner, a special tool that only shinigami's have to be able to reverse time." He smiled. "I borrowed it from Grell, so you don't have to worry about the party to end. You know…we could _still _be doing that again…" He licked Ciel's ear.

"What? So you planned it from the beginning?! You jerk! Gerroff mee!" Ciel said, pushing Sebastian away. Sebastian chuckled, and took advantage because he was simply stronger.

"How do you suggest that we do another round? I already turned the time back to two o'clock…" He whispered into Ciel's sensitive ear, smirking satisfied.

"SEBASTIANNNNNNNNNNN!"~~~~~~~~~~~~`

_**The End!_**

**So…how did you guys feel like? Interested? Then I'm glad. I hope you liked it, and please leave a comment! Finally, Happy Devil's Day! 3**


End file.
